Talk:Hot Water/@comment-220.238.38.53-20130222103321
What did everybody think? Im so excited to see the revealing of Toby as A to the other liars! Im so pleased that Hanna's probs now going to be black mail to do something O.o oooh, i hope it will be interesting. I sorta love it when the girls are manipulated against each other and black mailed into doing terrible things, it makes the show so much more interesting. I think im going to give this epsiode a thumbs up :] Things have been alittle boring lately, and they try and throw shock after shock at us to pick it up but what they need it more complexity in the A story line. *SPOILER* Its pretty obvious blondie will be 'back from the dead' Alison. But really come on we all know shes alive. OMG the realationships are getting SoOoOo boring! like these are meant to be teenage girls there all in love and have been dating the same people since forever (except Spence but shes just back with Wren, who admittedly I adore and i want then to have sex cus omg that would be hot). I think the writers want the viewers to love the girls instead of being mad at them for say; cheating on their boyfriends. Which i really want one of them to do. Like a full on 2 realationships at a time kind of thing. Just the writers won't sacrifice the girls likability for intersting plots or more drama. A has been lacking in quipy ness lately, like A's attack on Spencer was good, but that one on Hanna? it was laugghable, and "Next time ill leave you faceless"? or something like that. -laughable. A needs get back its A game. Wheres that A that sent creepy dolls and teeth? and set up dramatic messages through dolls in cuboards and lipstick? eugh i just want A to be more cunning. Com'on like things are getting serious, dig into the girls more, hold their crimes above their heads and make them beg for mercy. Also Paige is so annoying, i know heaps of people like her but ive always found her weird and annoying. All our Em's girl friends are annoying. Maybe Maya has some redeeming qualities of being a freaking crazy druggie! Actually i liked Maya she was a romantic <3 but still a strange girl, also they never follwed up on Mayas website and how Maya knew about the videos (Mona said it through code). I guess the writiers ditched the idea because how would that relate to Lyndon? I just feel that its annoying when the girls are dating randoms, but its also annoying when theyve been in the same relationship for so long. I guess i only really like it when their falling IN love :P Also I want want want more Ali flash backs!!! :D :D and more about Vivian Dark bloom; where IS she?!? And creepy guy who worked as a janitor and had Ali's diary, where he gone??